


Idiopathic

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Forgive me for I have sinned, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Solo Twins, Threesome, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Rey was twenty-three, beautiful, fresh out of college with a steady job, and newly wed to the love of her life. And now, financially stable and entirely pleased with her station in life, she wanted a baby. The only problem being, her husband couldn't provide her with one. The urologist had called and confirmed earlier that day; and Kylo had arrived home clearly upset. He had acted sullen towards her until dinner when, over take out, he finally had admitted to her, “Idiopathic infertility."It was a wonderful thing then, that he had an identical twin brother.





	Idiopathic

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by a conversation I had with [poethrotsvitha](https://poethrotsvitha.tumblr.com/) (Don't ask me how to pronounce it I haven't the slightest clue), about voyeurism and dom/sub reylo. 
> 
> Check out her fics, she's an amazingly talented writer, and if you like this, you'll certainly like her fic [Noil Me Tangere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11785977/chapters/26577630). (That's a link, click on it for more porn.)

Rey was twenty-three, beautiful, fresh out of college with a steady job, and newly wed to the love of her life. And now, financially stable and entirely pleased with her station in life, she wanted a baby. The only problem being, her husband couldn't provide her with one. The urologist had called and confirmed earlier that day; and Kylo had arrived home clearly upset. He had acted sullen towards her until dinner when, over take out, he finally had admitted to her, “Idiopathic infertility.”

 

Rey stopped midway through a bite of vegetable lo mein; “Huh?” She queried around the noodles. What did that mean? She new what infertility was, but she needed the explanation in plain english. Was is treatable? Was this the end of their baby dreams?

 

Kylo sighed and dropped his chopsticks into the box of chicken he hadn't really been eating and attempted to explain his vague statement, “It means that I'm infertile, but they don't know why. There isn't much they can do to treat it.” He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, they had both wanted a baby so badly. And now he couldn't provide her with one. He felt pathetic, like he couldn't do his duty as a husband, _as a man_. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed, exasperated and humiliated after jacking off into more specimen cups than he could count. “I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm shooting blanks.” 

 

Rey stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. “It's okay babe,” she cooed, “it's okay.” Only it wasn’t. She was fighting back a torrent of tears. No baby then. She could handle that. She could deal. 

 

“The doctor said it might have been something I was exposed to overseas,” he admitted. He rarely spoke of his time in the military. It was a part of his past that he wasn't proud of. “Or maybe in training. Wouldn't be the first time the government exposed their soldiers to some fucked up shit in the name of ‘science’.” He too sounded close to tears. 

 

Rey pressed herself harder against him, and whispered against his ear, “Shhhh, we’ll figure something out. Come on, let's go to bed.” It was a gentle way of asking for him to come and make love to her. To comfort her. To keep the two of them from crying. For that night they would pretend that everything was normal. That they might still have a child together. 

 

But Rey couldn't mask her disappointment from him for long. The next morning he stood outside the bathroom door and listened to her sob in the shower. He wanted to comfort her, and she wanted his comfort, but with their usual stubbornness, neither would budge. 

 

Kylo took the day off from work. Needing time to process what felt very much like a death to him. The death of a child that never was. He encouraged Rey to do the same, to spend the day with him in bed. But she couldn't. She needed the comfort of the garage; the smell of motor oil and the mindless work of changing tires and tightening bolts. Kylo understood, and let her go gracefully. 

 

He spent the day alone, naked in bed. Alternating between staring at his broken penis and the ceiling, wondering if this was the beginning of the end. They’d only been married for a year, and she was a decade younger than him. Still in her prime. She could start dating again with ease, find a man who could be a good husband to her, give her the family she so desperately wanted. 

 

Kylo shut his eyes and rolled over, groaning into her pillow as his senses were assaulted by the scent of her. Adoption was always an option; but he knew she wanted to experience motherhood fully, she wanted to carry a baby to term, and for that baby to be the perfect mix-match of their features. His hair, her nose, his eyes, and her ears - if God was a benevolent being. And now she couldn't have that. He had never loathed himself so deeply. 

 

He groped at the bedside table for his phone. Needing to talk to somebody, _anybody_. He scrolled through his contacts, passing by each name with a grumbled, “No.”

 

He couldn't call his father with this, it'd only make him out to be more of a failure. He sure as hell wasn't going to talk to his mother about what he did with his cock. Uncle Luke was out of the question too, the man was too nosy, would push for too many details. Finally he came to one name that his thumb hesitated over. Ben. Ben, his twin brother. Ben, who had wisely married within his own age group. Ben, who already had two children by a woman with whom he now shared a _very_ strained marriage. Ben, his _identical_ twin. 

 

It was a long shot. The chances of straight laced Ben agreeing to cheat on his wife seemed slim to none; but Kylo took the gamble and pressed call. 

 

-

 

When Rey arrived home from the garage that night, stinking of sweat and gasoline, Kylo had made them dinner. Chicken Parmesan, homemade, with white wine and chocolate cake for dessert. This was unusual. He only ever did this when he _wanted_ something. But she decided to humor him, showering and putting on a clean dress before joining him in the tiny kitchen of their apartment. 

 

“So?” She asked, leaning back into her chair, “What's the occasion?” She took a sip of her wine, eyeing him over the rim of the glass. 

 

Kylo smiled at her. Suave as he was, she could see straight through his lie, “Does there have to be an occasion? I love my wife. I wanted to show my wife how much I love her.” 

 

She set her glass down and frowned, she suspected she knew where this was going. And she wouldn't hear it from him. “I'm not going to leave you just because you’re infertile, Kylo. You don't need to wine and dine me to convince me to stay with you.” 

 

He nearly choked on his bite of chicken, sputtering before spitting it out into his napkin, “What? That's what you think this is about?” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, letting her fork drop loudly onto her plate, “What else would it be about, Kylo? Why else would you go through all this trouble just to-”

 

“I have a proposition.” He blurted, then, suddenly embarrassed, flushing all the way up to his scalp. Why couldn't he handle anything with tact? 

 

Rey clicked her tongue and raised a chestnut eyebrow at him, “And what would that be?”

 

He inhaled deeply to steady is racing heart, and calmly explained to her the epiphany he had experienced earlier in the day. “I have a twin brother, Rey. I have a twin brother who already has two kids of his own. We could-” 

 

“No.” She stated. The finality of her interjection failing to dissuade him. 

 

“But-” 

 

“No, Kylo.” She repeated. “If I'm going to have a baby, it's going to be _yours_. Yours and nobody else's.” 

 

He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the strength of her devotion; but ignored it as he attempted to elaborate. “I know, sweetheart, I know. But please hear me out.” When she stared at him blankly he took that as his indication to continue, “Yea, he’ll fuck you. He’ll come inside you, hopefully put a baby in you; but after he's finished, I'll take you too. I'll come inside of you _too_. If you get pregnant, we’ll never really know who the father is. Maybe on some fluke it'll be mine. It'll certainly look like me, considering that Ben and I are identical. We’ll never have a DNA test done or anything. We’ll just _pretend_. Pretend and hope.”

 

Rey gulped, and looked down to where Kylo's fingers had intertwined with hers while he spoke. He was right; if Ben got her pregnant the child would look just like Kylo. And if Kylo _also_ had sex with her, they would never _really_ know who the father was. Lest they used a paternity test; which they wouldn’t. Ever. And if the thought of fucking Kylo’s brother while he watched didn't send heat flooding to her core…

 

She shifted in her seat, trying to keep from blushing, and failing miserably; “Alright,” she acquiesced, “Alright I'll do it. Good luck convincing Ben though. He's married, and he's always been a pretty law abiding man, I doubt that he'd cheat on his wife.”

 

Kylo's face split into a grin, “I thought the same thing, but I guess your pussy is just too tempting to pass up.”

 

Rey blanched, not believing what she was hearing. “You mean…?”

 

“Yeah, I talked to him earlier. He agreed to lend us a hand. He’s taking an impromptu ‘business trip’,” he makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers and winks at her, “He should be here in three days. On Monday. Take a few days off of work sweetheart; this might take some time.” 

 

-

 

Three days pass with surprising speed. They spentmost of the weekend in bed, fantasizing about what exactly the brothers are going to do with her once Ben has arrived. 

 

Kylo reluctantly goes into work on Monday. Needing to make up for the day he had missed the previous week. Working at a law office was unforgiving. He pecked a kiss on Rey’s cheek before he left, promising to be back before Ben arrived at six. 

 

But Ben didn't arrive at six. Ben arrived at two in the afternoon. 

 

Rey was stirred awake from her afternoon nap by three loud raps on the door. She stretched and yawned, scratching her head as she wandered lazily from the bedroom to the foyer, wondering who could possibly want to visit at two o’clock on a Monday. There she stood on her tiptoes and peered through the peephole to see Kylo standing on the other side of the door. What, had the big oaf forgotten his keys? She opened it, leaning in the doorway looking entirely too amused in a way that she knew would irritate him. 

 

Only it wasn't Kylo, the man who stood in the doorway was too well kept. In a vest and a white dress shirt. His hair was a tad shorter, and he was missing the mole that sat parallel to Kylo’s left nostril. This was Ben. Her husband’s twin brother. The man who had flown halfway across the country to spend a week fucking her. 

 

He gave her a lopsided smirk and offered, not unkindly, “Heya, kid. I haven't seen you since the wedding.” 

 

-

 

Kylo arrived home much earlier than he had expected to. It was only four when he finally stopped in front of their apartment door, hand still cramping from the speed with which he had written his briefings for the day. 

 

Once he was inside, he dropped his suitcase in the foyer and tore his tie from around his neck. He hated those things. Then he stopped, stock still as he took in the undeniably erotic noises emanating from down the apartment’s single hallway; from his open bedroom door. Wet choking noises, and low, masculine moans. Someone was receiving a blowjob, and a damn good one if the frequency of the grunts and soft encouragements was any indication.

 

He took off his shoes to keep as quiet as possible, and edged down the hallway until he could just poke his head around the door frame. 

 

There, on the bed, was one of the most arousing scenes he had ever witnessed. Rey was completely naked, sprawled out on her belly before his fully clothed twin brother, whose erect penis was pulled through his opened fly and buried in Rey’s mouth. His cock twitched insistently in his work pants. He would’ve been offended that they started without him if he weren’t so terribly aroused by the sight of his wife completely nude with his brother’s fat cock stretching her pretty lips. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Ben hissed, “Fuck, baby. That's it.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, pushing her gently further onto his cock. 

 

Kylo stepped fully into the doorway, wholly content to observe. It was like watching Rey fellate an exact replica of himself, minus a few scars. He knew what that hot little mouth felt like wrapped around his cock, what it felt like when she ran her tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of him. It was heaven. 

 

Rey opened her eyes, looking up at the man whose cock she was sucking and moaning around his shaft, fisting what she couldn't fit into her mouth with one hand while her other reached around to cup his heavy sac. She glanced momentarily to her left, and jolted when she took in the sight of Kylo in the doorway. But from his heady gaze she knew that he was enjoying the show, and she shut her eyes again, sucking harder, wanting to show him just how much fun watching could be. She inhaled deeply through her nose and then dove down onto Ben’s cock, taking it until the fat head of him bumped the back of her throat and she gagged around his girth. 

 

“Fuck!” Ben howled, taking her face in his hands and holding her there, “God, you have such a dirty fucking mouth.” He snapped his hips against her face, his balls slapping her chin, and she swallowed around him, moaning so that the vibrations could be felt in his member stuffed down her throat, so that they would reverberate up his spine. “ _Mmm, fuck_.” 

 

Kylo could tell that Ben was close, and reminded his brother gently as he began to disrobe himself, “Cum in her pussy, Ben. That's the reason you’re here.”

 

Ben groaned and reluctantly lifted Rey off of his cock. Groaning at the string of spit that connected her lower lip to his cockhead. His brother was right, he had a job to do. And he had been promised that Rey had one of the tightest cunts Kylo had ever had the joy of fucking. And Kylo had fucked _a lot_ of women in his heyday. “Alright baby girl,” Ben wiped some of her spit away from her swollen, used lips with his thumb, “Lay down on your back.” 

 

Rey obeyed without question, flipping onto her back and spreading her legs for him, revealing the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen. Ben gulped and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Then shucked off his pants and boxers in one shift movement. He stroked his throbbing member twice, then pinched himself just beneath the head to stave off the orgasm she had nearly brought him to with her mouth. 

 

He positioned himself between her legs, lining himself up with her sloppy cunt, and pushed home. Moaning as her tight heat engulfed his cock, squeezing and massaging him so pleasantly that he nearly came prematurely. But he resisted, and without giving her time to adjust to his girth, began to fuck into her cunt with virlie ferocity. 

 

God, she was so tight and wet and hot. So perfect. Such a pretty young thing. How Kylo managed to land such a hot piece of ass? He didn't know. But with his cock seven inches deep in the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen, he didn't linger over it for too long. 

 

“God Kylo,” Ben moaned, fucking his sister-in-law roughly as her husband rounded the bed, watching intently while stroking his own erection, “You didn't - _fuck that's it baby_ \- you weren't lying when you said she was tight.” He gave a particularly hard thrust, and felt the head of his dick brush up against something textured inside of her, she gasped and bucked back against him, gripping the sheets with white knuckles. 

 

Ben's head bowed to his chest and his face scrunched as he fended off his impending orgasm, “Mmm, shit Rey. I'm gonna fucking cum.” He growled, his cock throbbing insistently inside of her tight cunt. 

 

“ _Do it_ ,” she pleaded, turning her head to the side and gasping into the linens, rocking her hips roughly back against his own, “Please, please, please, give me a baby.” 

 

“Gonna-hng- gonna fill you up,” Ben chanted, his balls tightening, “You’re gonna be fucking dripping when I'm done with you.” He planted both of his hands on the bed and rocked into her with brutal strength, once, twice, three times as his cock swelled. And then he unloaded inside of her, ribbons of white hot semen drenching her insides, spilling out around the base of him as he thrust through his orgasm. Rey’s own climax followed close on the heels of his, and she gushed beautifully around his throbbing erection. 

 

“Fuck!” He bowed his back as he shot one final time. Then gave a few more tentative thrusts before stopping entirely, slipping out of her and looking down pridefully at the mess he'd made of her sweet pussy. He ran a finger through the spend that dripped out of her, and then carefully pushed it back inside of her, curling his finger deep and eliciting another heady moan from the girl. “Want to keep it all in,” he moaned, “The less drips out the more likely it is that you’ll get pregnant.”

 

Suddenly he was shoved to the side by his brother, who rose to his knees on the bed and flipped Rey onto her stomach before hoisting her rear into the air and burying his dick in her with one rough thrust. 

 

Rey keened at the sudden onslaught as Kylo started to fuck her hungrily, slapping her ass and leaning over her to whisper dirty things in her ear. 

 

“You fucking like that, huh?” He goaded her, feeling his brother's spend lubricate her already soaked pussy further, easing the passage of his member, “You fucking liked him fucking you while I watched? You liked him fucking your pussy? _My pussy?_ ” 

 

Rey pressed her face into the sheets and howled as he pummeled her insides. Unable to answer as he brought her near to another orgasm. “Answer me!” He snarled, giving her supple ass another brutal slap, making her wail. 

 

“Yes!” Rey sobbed looking over her shoulder as she rocked her hips back onto her husband’s cock, “Yes I liked him fucking me! It felt so good! He stretched me so good!” 

 

Kylo's nostrils flared, her admission only fueling him to thrust harder into her clasping heat. Eager to replace his brother's semen with his own. “You want his baby? Huh? You hope that he fucked a fucking baby into you? You like that he came in your tight little pussy? That he stretched you out and came inside of you so that you were ruined for me?” He reached down between their writhing bodies and gathered some of the viscous white substance on his finger. He thrust it into her mouth near violently as he picked up his pace even further. The wet sounds of their coupling drawing Ben entirely out of his post coital haze.

 

Rey sucked down the bitter liquid eagerly, and Ben’s flaccid cock stirred against his thigh as he watched her lick her lips. God he'd never seen anything so arousing, and his cock made a valiant effort, but it was useless so soon after ejaculating. 

 

Suddenly Rey threw her head back and bellowed, climaxing for the second time that night. Her tight cunt contracting wonderfully around Kylo’s cock. His breath hitched high in his chest, he rocked her hard onto him, and then he spilled his load inside of her. Giving a few slight, deep thrusts as he emptied himself. 

 

“Mine,” He grunted, yanking her hair back so her ear was level with his snarling mouth, still rutting against her as he continued, low and dangerous “Your pussy is mine. _You’re mine_.” 

 

They both gasped as he pulled out of her, and fell back onto the bed. Then, with practiced ease, Rey scrambled over his body, quickly sucking his softening penis into her mouth and cleaning him of their combined juices. Kylo moaned and gave a slight thrust, shooting one last rope of cum into her eager suckling mouth. 

 

Once she had finished with him she turned to Ben, who looked entirely left out, and bowed down in front of him, taking the soft head of him into her mouth and suckling gently, cleaning him like she had cleaned her husband. Slowly she licked up his soft shaft, licking away any remnants of their coupling. Blood began to flow back into Ben’s cock at the sight of her groveling before him, sucking hungrily at his dick. 

 

He looked over to where his twin lay sated on the duvet, “I think I might need to file for divorce.” He groaned, as Rey took him deeper. 

 

Kylo grinned and laughed, before planting another playful smack on his wife's ass as she went down on his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes that was wild. Also, written with an infertile man, because more often than not in fiction it's the woman who can't conceive. I decided to flip the bill. Men can have fertility problems too, my dudes.


End file.
